maisonblanche_masters_of_francefandomcom-20200214-history
Songs
The Phantom Episode occurs at the start of season three as two part The Phantom * THINK OF ME * ANGEL OF MUSIC * LITTLE LOTTIE / MIRROR * PHANTOM OF OPERA * ANGEL OF MUSICAL * THE POINT OF NO RETURN / THE PALACE BURNING DOWN * THE MUSIC OF THE NIGHT * POOR FOOL, HE MAKES ME LAUGH/ IL MUTO * WHY HAVE YOU BROUGHT ME HERE / GRIORGY I'VE BEEN THERE * ALL I ASK OF YOU * ALL I ASK OF YOU (reprise) * MASQUERADE / WHY SO SILENT * WISHING YOU WERE SOMEHOW HERE AGAIN * WANDERING CHILD * DON JUAN * DOWN ONCE MORE / TRACK DOWN THIS MURDERER ' Think of Me MARY Think of me, think of me fondly When we've said goodbye Remember me, once in a while Please promise me you'll try When you find that, once again, you long To take your heart back— GIRLS/ENSEMBLE He's here: the Phantom of the Opera... He is with us, it's the ghost... He's here! The Phantom of the Opera... He is with us, it's the ghost... HENRY Heavens! Will you show a little courtesy? MARY and the OTHERS) Mademoiselle, please! (to MARY) These things do happen MARY Si! These things do happen! Well, until you stop these things happening, this thing does not happen! ANNE Marget Petrovna could sing it, sir PHILIP The princess? ELIZABETH Let her sing for you, monsieur. She has been well taught sung Think of me, think of me fondly When we've said goodbye Remember me, once in a while Please, promise me you'll try When you find that, once again, you long To take your heart back and be free If you ever find a moment Spare a thought for me We never said our love was evergreen Or as unchanging as the sea But if you can still remember Stop and think of me Think of all the things We've shared and seen Don't think about the things Which might have been Think of me, think of me waking Silent and resigned Imagine me trying too hard To put you from my mind Recall those days, look back on all those times Think of the things we'll never do There will never be a day When I won't think of you JOHN Can it be? Can it be Margret? Bravo! What a change! You're really not a bit The gawkish girl that once you were She may not remember me But I remember her MARGO We never said our love was evergreen Or as unchanging as the sea But please promise me that sometimes You will think— 'vocalizing —of me! Angel of Music PHANTOM 'Bravi, bravi, bravissimi 'ANNE 'Margo, Margo 'PHANTOM Margo ANNE 'Where in the world have you been hiding Really, you were perfect I only wish I knew your secret Who is your great tutor 'MARGO 'Father once spoke of an angel I used to dream he'd appear Now as I sing, I can sense him And I know he's here Here in this room he calls me softly Somewhere inside hiding Somehow I know he's always with me He, the unseen genius 'ANNE 'Margo, you must have been dreaming Stories like this can't come true Margo, you are talking in riddles And it's not like you 'MARGO 'Angel of Music Guide and guardian Grant to me your glory 'ANNE 'Who is this angel This... '& MARGO 'Angel of Music Hide no longer Secret and strange angel 'MARGO 'He's with me, even now 'ANNE 'Your hands are cold 'MARGO 'All around me 'ANNE 'Your face, Margo, is white 'MARGO 'It frightens me 'ANNE 'Don't be frightened Little Lottie/ Mirror 'JOHNN Little Lotte let her mind wander . . . MARGO You remember that, too . . . JOHN . . . Little Lotte thought: Am I fonder of dolls . . . & MARGO (MARGO joining in). . . or of goblins, of shoes . . . MARGO . . . or of riddles. of frocks . . . JOHN Those picnics in the attic . . .. . . or of chocolates . . . MARGO Father playing the violin . . . JOHN As we read to each other dark stories of the North . . . MARGO No what I love best, Lotte said, is when I'm asleep in my bed, and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head! & MARGO . . . the Angel of Music sings song in my head! 'PHANTOM '''Insolent boy! This slave of fashion Basking in your glory! Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor Sharing in my triumph! 'MARGO 'Angel! I hear you! Speak, I listen Stay by my side, guide me! Angel, my soul was weak Forgive me Enter at last, Master! 'PHANTOM 'Flattering child You shall know me See why in shadow I hide Look at your face in the mirror I am there inside! 'MARGO 'Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory! Angel of Music! Hide no longer! Come to me, strange angel 'PHANTOM 'I am your Angel Come to me: Angel of Music 'JOHN 'Whose is that voice? Who is that in there? 'PHANTOM 'I am your Angel of Music Come to me: Angel of Music 'JOHN '''Margo